Death and all his Friends
by Kat Harley
Summary: La muerte, como todo estado del ser humano, se hace acompañar de síntomas, sentimientos y sensaciones. Shingeki no Kyojin está impregnada de muerte y por ende, de todo tipo de cosas que la rodean y a quienes se encuentran en ese universo. Fanfic GenderChange/GenderBender LeviHan. Gracias por sus comentarios, dedicado al grupo LeviHanji Fans de Facebook. Warning: Lemon, all types.


_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin o sus personajes o idea original son obra de Hajime Isayama. Esta historia me pertenece a mí._

_El formato de esta historia es genderchange/genderbender. La pareja protagonista son Levi (Fem) y Hans (Masc). _

_Warning: La historia puede contener situaciones adultas y lenguaje ofensivo, por lo que les pido discreción. Así mismo, posibles descripciones gore._

_Quiero dedicar este fanfic al Grupo LeviHanji Fans de Facebook que siempre ha apoyado y leído mi trabajo y a quienes estoy profundamente agradecida._

_El nombre del fanfic está inspirado en el capítulo 24 de la sexta temporada de Grey's Anatomy, nombrado homónimamente._

_Este primer capítulo hace alusión, como muchos seguramente debieron notar a Scott Pilgrim VS The World y a "My Lover's Gone", canción del álbum "No Angel" de Dido._

_..._

_Death and All His Friends_

_Capítulo 1: The Infinite Sadness_

_ "… __My lover's gone  
his boots no longer by my door  
he left at dawn  
and as I slept I felt him go  
Returns no more …"_

Cuando desperté, Hans ya había partido. No puedo imaginar qué fue lo que motivó a ése demente a largarse antes del amanecer, pero ahí estaba yo: sola, en camisón, con frío en una cama revuelta. No me explico cómo carajos Erwin le asignó una misión y no me asignó a mí en ella. Pero así son las cosas en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Desde la aparición de los titanes, no había día que se enfocase a vacacionar, retozar o matar el tiempo. Había que matar esas porquerías y nada más.

Fruncí los labios, frustrada, dándome cuenta que Hans ya estaba consciente de que se iría y no me había dicho nada. Eso me enfureció.

La tetera, a fuerza de mucho calentar agua, estaba desvencijada y herrumbrosa, pero no había nada mejor. Con molestia me calcé unas zapatillas de andar en casa y la llené con agua hasta el borde, poniéndola al fuego mientras buscaba las hojas de té en las latas que Hans había dispuesto desordenadamente (por más que las ordenase, no pasaban ni 24 horas y ya estaban hechas un caos de nuevo) sobre una repisa.

El cabello me fastidiaba, lo odiaba de veras. Estaba a punto de lanzar todo a la mierda, incluida la tetera del demonio, cuando, sobre la cama, a un lado, divisé una hoja de papel con la letra de Hans garabateada cuidadosamente. Me serví el té a medio hervir y apagué la estufilla, transportando la fragante infusión. Antes de sentarme en la cama y poner la taza en el buró, me trencé con molestia el cabello largo y me lo eché al otro lado.

A Hans le gustaba verme el cabello suelto.

Maldito.

_"… __I will not watch the ocean  
My lover's gone  
no earthly ships will ever bring him home again  
bring him home again …"_

\- _"… Levi:_

_Es cierto. Sé que no eres tan idiota. Sabes que la misión a la que fui asignado puede que sea la última, como todas. Debo decirte que espero no lo sea, pequeñita…" – _y aquí pausé mi lectura maldiciéndolo por todo lo alto por idiota_ – "… pero también sabes que toda esta parafernalia de la misión no es sino un pretexto para pasar al siguiente nivel: Erwin quiere que me encargue de la Legión porque sabe que varias facciones del gobierno, esos políticos y sus amigos religiosos de las Murallas, así como el mismísimo Rey en persona lo quieren bien muerto. _

_Chérie, esto no me hace más feliz que a ti. A mí no me interesa lo más mínimo el poder, ni los sueños de gloria ni los vítores de la humanidad. _

_Soy alguien simple y lo sabes muy bien._

_¿Por qué querría la carga de ver morir, por seguirme, a un montón de mocosos ansiosos de alabanzas?_

_En esencia, somos iguales, aunque en forma y fondo seamos tan distintos._

_No puedo hacer promesas. No puedo asegurarte que volveré. Tampoco puedo asegurarte que no me faltarán algunos miembros incluso. _

_Pero sí puedo garantizarte una cosa, que es la única de la que estoy ciento por ciento seguro: Intentaré, con todas mis fuerzas, volver completo a ti._

_Mientras tanto, mantente sana y segura que yo no pienso tardar._

_JA, Hans."-_

Idiota y mil veces idiota.

Odiaba fumar pero en ése momento, sólo necesitaba justo eso.

El camisón blanco estaba manchado de lágrimas, que me quité de un manotazo. Esas sensiblerías no estaban bien para personas como nosotros y él lo sabía muy bien. Sabe cuánto detesto toda esa basura cursi.

Pero era curioso que me confortara esa sola línea.

_"… Intentaré volver a ti …"_

_"… __My lover's gone  
I know that kiss will be my last  
no more his song  
the tune upon his lips has passed …"_

Sus botas no estaban. Ni su capa ni su uniforme tampoco.

¿Cuántos días podría pasar recluida, hastiada hasta el borde del cansancio esperando que volviera?

Sus gafas habían dejado una marca en el buró, se las había llevado así; sucias de todo el alcohol que habíamos bebido la noche anterior y ahora habían dejado una sucia marca de vodka, limón, menta y azúcar en el buró de madera barata.

La taza misma en que bebía mi té, ahora estaba manchada en el borde inferior. _Iugh._

Arrugué el papel hasta hacerlo una pelota pequeña y lo dejé a un lado de la mancha. Que se quedara allí hasta que volviera y yo misma le haría limpiar toda la mierda que había dejado.

¿Cómo es que dormí tan profundamente para no ser capaz de escucharle irse?

Yo, que tengo el sueño más ligero que un gato, seguramente estaba roncando mientras sus labios tocaban mi frente.

Me sentí enferma, odiosamente inútil.

Me enojé conmigo misma, sentí un odio profundo por todas las jodidas circunstancias que me obligaban a quedarme.

¿Quién le había dicho a ése _Cuatro Ojos_ que yo deseaba quedarme?

Pero _el carrusel no deja de girar._

_No puedes bajarte._

Me levanté. No quería continuar sola allí. Necesitaba entrenar, pelear con algunos reclutas.

No había mucha necesidad de buscar, porque sabía que Mikasa Ackerman siempre estaba dispuesta a que le pateara el trasero o no me buscaría pelea cada vez que se le ocurría que algo malo le había pasado por culpa mía a su mocoso.

¡Cómo desprecio a ése maldito Eren Jaeger!

En uno de los abrigos de Hans había una caja de cigarrillos y los tomé.

Olían como él.

Un escalofrío me estremeció, al recordar que yo olía justo igual gracias a la noche anterior en que toda mi piel quedó impregnada en su esencia.

Cerré de un portazo la cabaña y me dirigí prontamente a la oficina de Erwin. Me debía una explicación y se la pediría aunque tuviera que romperle el alma (más propiamente dicho, a riesgo de que él me la rompiese a mí).

¿Por qué había enviado a Hans a una misión sin mí?

Cuando me enteré, deseé con todas mis fuerzas jamás haber preguntado.

...

_Mil gracias por leer, aprecio sus reviews enormemente!_

_Kat~_


End file.
